Sweet Surprise
by CnC Bonded
Summary: Entry for the 'Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-shot Contest'. Sookie is feeling melancholy and Eric wants to fix it anyway possible. Light lemony juice.


Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-Shot Contest

Title: Sweet Surprise

Pen Name: CNCBonded

Characters: Sookie & Eric

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns the characters. Not I.

Thank you so much to ladychrysanthemum for helping this newborn with very dirty diapers. She never complained about the cleanup, the stink or the constant crying. She just wiped my tears, and sent be back out to play. B., I thank you.

facinatingnewthing, thanks for picking up the grounder and bringing it home. CJ thank you too.

Chapter I

"Whew, this has been a busy night. I am glad my work is done," Sookie said, as she joined Bill and Sam, sliding her butt up on a stool at the bar at Merlotte's.

Sam placed a drink in front of her. She smiled at him. "Thanks, Sam," she said, tilting her head a little, a sparkle in her eyes.

He smiled back. "Now that the bar is closed for the night, it is nice to put your feet up and just relax. You're a hard worker, Sookie. You deserve it!"

Sookie was happy that October had finally arrived.

Tonight, she wanted to talk to Bill and Sam alone without distraction, so she waited for the bar to be finally empty.

"Hey," she said, having a hard time keeping the excitement to herself. "I've been thinking."

"Uh Oh," both men said in unison.

Sookie laughed and slapped Bill on the bicep. _Wow, hard bicep_. Sookie's thoughts strayed for a second. "As I was saying," she said, smiling a big smile, "I had this idea. I think it would be great, and I need some help with it."

"Well, what is it we can help you with, cher?" Sam asked, smiling back at her.

"Since Halloween is on a Monday night this year, Merlotte's and Fangtasia will be closed, why don't we have an outside Halloween party from my house to your house, Bill, and everyone can party throughout the grave yard, too?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Sook," Sam said.

Bill was nodding his head in agreement. He appeared to be calculating something in his mind. He said, "I think I would be able to rig up a great sound system for dance music, possibly simulcast it into your system, so the music plays concurrently at both of our homes."

Sookie said, "Ah, that would be great, Bill, but how can you do that?" Her eyebrows furrowed together.

Bill couldn't help but chuckle at her cute response. "I would simply network through a wi-fi, which would link our computers together."

Sookie and Sam together said, "Huh?" And all three started laughing. Sookie's enthusiasm was contagious. The two men loved being the recipients of her affection.

"What else would we use for entertainment?" Sam said. Then he continued, "Wait, I have a projector. Do you remember a few summers ago when we played movies out in the parking lot? It got a little crazy, so we quit showing them. Maybe we could set it up in the graveyard somewhere. You know that small grove a little ways away from your Gran's grave, more towards your house? I think there is even an electrical outlet there we could use to set up the screen and projector."

"Yeah, I know where you are talking about. I think there are a few wild pumpkin vines growing right between there, too. I've been watching the pumpkins. They are getting pretty big. That would be a great place to watch scary movies," Sookie said, making big eyes and bent her fingers like claws when she said the word scary. They all laughed at her theatrics. "We can put on the invitations something like BYO B-B-B."

Smiling and blinking, she paused. She looked at the two men waiting in tickled anticipation, watching their confusion, spurring them to play along.

Bill said, "Bottle, Blood and Babe?"

Sam said, "Bottle, Babe, Barbeque?"

Sookie laughed and said rolling her eyes, "Sure can tell what rocks your worlds. Bottle, Blanket and Basket of food, you know, like a picnic. That way, nobody is forced into serving, everyone takes care of themselves, and I will be able to enjoy myself the whole evening. But ya'll know of our Southern Hospitality. I bet Tara and Amelia will help me make a few Halloween hors d'oeuvres, maybe a few pies."

She raised her eyebrows. "Which one was your favorite Sam? Apple, pecan or was it my peach pie?" Sookie cocked her head, blinking. She watched Sam swallow hard and chuckled. "We will have a few other 'Trick or Treat' fun things to eat. I've been planning this for awhile." She said, wiggling her eyebrows. Bill looked left out.

"Hey," she almost startled them, "when was the last time either of you ate a donut off a string? Or bobbed for apples?" She laughed, looking at both of them as she spoke.

Bill looked like he might be remembering something familiar from a very long time ago.

Sam just chuckled at her and said, "Hell, I'm still thinking about those homemade pies." Yup, she could tell he was hungry now.

"Sookie," Sam said, putting his hand forward, trying to forget about Sookie trying to bite a donut on a string or bending over bobbing for apples. "Before you decline, I want to contribute to the treat fund."

Sookie smiled.

Bill, quietly distracted also, but not to be outdone, said, "As would I."

Sookie smiled warmly in agreement, she surprised them both, saying, "Why, thank you, guys. That would really help me out."

Sam and Bill both puffed their chests out a little after that. Sam asked, "So, are costumes mandatory?"

Sookie said, "Absolutely! Should we have a theme? Any ideas?"

Everyone looked at each other. Bill said, "How about a TV or movie character?"

Sam and Sookie both nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"Yes, that is a great idea. It leaves the options wide open for almost any costume," Sookie responded, looking at the ceiling in thought.

"Or animal," Sam replied smirking.

Laughing and leaning back on her stool, Sookie said, "Oh, I could just see now. Will you come as Mr. Ed? There will be hay there. Rin Tin Tin, or maybe Gentle Ben? I guess you would need water for Flipper or Jaws so they won't do. Should we include commercials?" Sookie put her finger to her chin and looked up innocently. Then she started laughing, and said, "You could always be that cute little rat dog on that Mexican food commercial," Sookie said, letting out a big hoot at her own silly whit.

Sam couldn't help laughing himself. Even Bill chuckled.

"On that funny note, little missy," Sam said, "Nature calls."

"Actually, it's about time I get you home, Sookie. Eric will be here shortly." Bill rose and gathered himself as he spoke to Sookie.

"Hey, Sam. I hate to brainstorm and run, but Bill and I are leaving. Thanks for the drink and all the great ideas," Sookie said. Sam nodded to Bill and smiled softly at Sookie and said, "My pleasure cher, any time."

On the way home, Sookie and Bill talked easily about more ideas for the party and who should receive invitations. The conversation was so comfortable and light. Sookie couldn't help but be reminiscent of the reasons why she had once been in love with Bill. She thought almost sullenly about that turning point in her life, when their eyes met across the room at Merlotte's. It felt so long ago. Everything in her life seemed to change forever.

Tonight, his eyes were shining, and his smile warm and comforting. She felt safe with him. Funny how things he had done in the past placed her in danger, but his presence now made her feel safe. Sookie shook her head, and smiled. _Enough of those thoughts_.

"Bill, you know how Eric feels about 'The Count?'" she asked, glad they were confined privately in the car.

"You mean how over the top he is about him?" Bill said.

"Well, yes, actually. What I am curious about is, I realize the "Celebration" is February 8th on the Count's birthday. But say he is real: how would he know where to find Eric?"

Bill smiled at Sookie and stared at her deeply before replying. "Just saying if he is real, I would suppose he has a register of vampires he has formerly chosen to visit. So if Eric is on that list, he will find him no matter where Eric spends the evening."

Sookie was sitting quiet now. "Ok, thanks," she said. "And thanks for agreeing to the party. I hope y'all will have fun."

Bill said, "Oh, I'm sure I will. I'm look forward to it."

Chapter II

Soon, Bill was pulling into her driveway. Getting out of the car, Sookie was feeling her long day's worth of work.

Bill greeted Bubba with a nod. Bubba's relaxed stance told Sookie everything was secure for the night. She waved goodnight to Bill and Bubba, and made her way up to the house.

It was warm for October. Maybe this weather would hold until the party. Sookie strolled up the front porch steps feeling the wood under her feet. Even though the porch had been replaced because of the fire, it still held the old memories of Gran waiting on the swing for her on warm nights, the smell of her good cooking lingering around the house and in the air.

Sookie closed her eyes and leaned on the post. She took a deep breath, smelling the country fragrances that brought memories and feelings to the forefront of her mind.

She smiled inwardly, as she unlocked the door and caressed the soft wood gently. It was a beautiful new door. Eric bought it for her, after Quinn tore hers to shreds while in his tiger form, the night Felipe de Castro had Queen Sophie-Anne killed. Felipe had done that just to take over the Queen's territories. _That was one scary night. _Sookie thought to herself. "One of many," she said to herself out loud.

Funny, Gran had known this house from one end to the other. Now she would never know this new porch, or the new door, the gravel driveway 'from Eric', or Bubba, her vampire guard, who was now there every night just to protect her and her home.

Gran had a chance to get to know Bill but never met Eric. _What would she have thought of Eric_? Sookie wondered. Then she closed the door to the world outside.

The bout of melancholy continued. She put her purse down on the side table and turned. Her eyes fell on Gran's afghan across the back of the couch. Eric and Bill had both made comments on the drab colors. They even called it ugly. Pain pricked her heart gently. She would treasure that quilt forever.

As she walked to the kitchen, she stretched her arms up high, twisting her torso to the right and to the left. My Lord, her muscles were tight tonight. Sookie thought about stripping her stinky clothes off right there in the kitchen but thought better of it since Bill and Bubba were just outside. She filled a small glass of milk, turned the little night light on and headed for her bedroom.

Hm, it was 2:35 already. Eric should be arriving soon. _Good thing he has his own key_, she thought, yawning widely.

Sookie entered her bedroom. She just wanted to plunk herself down face first on what she knew was a nice, soft, comfy, satisfying, all-healing sanctuary of a bed. But she had those stinky work clothes on so decided to hit the shower first.

She pulled out her ponytail, pulled her shirt up, and off over her head. Sookie had to stop a moment to admire the new big tub/shower Eric recently had installed. Then she began running the water. Soon it would be nice and warm. Eric had sprung for a bigger water heater, too.

Standing in front of the mirror, Sookie removed her bra, turning from one side view to the other. _How long would her breasts be perky like this? _She wondered. Raising her arms, her breasts lifted a little. _Uh oh,_ _that was a little more droop than I expected_. Then she lowered her arms and shrugged her shoulders, dropped her pants and panties, and decided not to torture herself with a butt examination, too. Anyway, lifting her arms wasn't going to do anything for her butt. So, she climbed into the shower.

Starting from the top and working her way down, she soaped up her hair, washed her face, shaved her armpits, spotted and took care of a few strays on her "love patch." She wiggled her shoulders and hips when she said that aloud to herself. She shaved her legs and soaped up all the rest. With a smile on her face, she rinsed all her sins and cares for the night right down the drain.

Sookie smiled, standing there with the curtain closed and the water off. She could feel Eric was close, real close. Like right there in the bathroom close.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Eric said softly. Sookie stood in the shower, pulling her shoulders up in a little girl fashion and giggled.

That was it. Eric swung the curtain aside and took in the view of his 'little' Sookie. She laughed and made like she was going run but had no place to go. This delighted Eric, and apparently, his fangs, too, she noticed, as they dropped down.

Sookie gawked at her Viking. He was still dressed, wearing tight black pants and a snug black muscle shirt. _Yum_, she thought and raised a brow. Eric finished the look with a black leather jacket. _To keep him warm?_

"Eric," she said. "You are seriously over dressed. Back up over there and take your clothes off, slowly." Sookie said this and bent over to hitch the drain and start the water for the tub. She stood up and jutted her chest out.

Eric was still standing there staring at her.

"Go on now," she said, making a waving movement with her wrist and fingertips. She smiled as she sunk down into the tub stretching her legs out. Then she pulled one knee up and out a little, knowing just how to tease him.

Sookie stopped her playing and just looked at Eric. _Was he drooling?_ He looked at her for a moment then turned and left the room as he turned off the light. Sookie heard some soft sexy music come on and her Viking came in with some lit candles on a tray from the living room.

Eric stood across the room from Sookie looking at her with a soft smile on his face. It looked like he had thought about this moment all day long, or whatever his 'all day long' was. She smiled and held her hand out to him, changing her mind about the strip show.

Eric slid his jacket off, then his shoes and socks. He pulled his shirt out of his pants and sat on the floor beside the tub. Sookie handed him a washcloth, turned sideways a little and he proceeded to add some soft scented soap to rub and massage Sookie's back. They sat in silence while Eric worked out the stress in her muscles.

This was something she loved, and he knew it. She turned to face him so he could work on the front of her body next. His eyes were sparkling in the candle light. He lifted her arm and began washing it.

"I saw you standing on your front porch tonight when you arrived home with Bill," Eric said.

Sookie was surprised. She thought he just had just arrived. Seeing her reaction, he continued, "You looked like you could use some time alone. Also, I wanted to talk to Bill and Bubba."

Eric continued as he switched the arm he was massaging. "So, what were you in such deep thought about?"

Sookie said innocently, "Right now?"

"Sookie," Eric said a little sternly, knowing she was avoiding the question he looked at her through his eyebrows. "Earlier, on the porch."

"Gran." Sookie let out a sigh as she looked into the bath water. Then she said nothing.

Eric knew she had been grieving for Adele Stackhouse, her grandmother who was viciously killed right here in this house, when actually the murderer had been lying in wait for Sookie to come home.

"I see," Eric said. "Anything you wish to talk about?"

"No, I just miss her," Sookie whispered, and her lip quivered.

Eric said, "Okay." He leaned over and took Sookie's chin in hand, stared into her eyes leaned over and kissed her. Softly and slowly, he backed away. He moved further down the tub, reached his long beautiful arms over the tub edge and rubbed Sookie's legs until she said they felt like jelly.

Eric opened the drain and got a big white towel. He helped Sookie out of the tub, wrapping her up in the towel to dry her off. He wrapped her hair into a second towel, scooped her up, and walked with her in his arms to the bed. There she lay, in the room that used to be Adele's.

Eric was glad the decision was made to light-tight the bedroom at the same time the bathroom was done. He didn't want to leave her that night.

Lying on the bed, Sookie unwrapped herself from the towels. Looking up at Eric, she would do whatever he wanted. He smiled at her, then walked over to her dresser and pulled out a tattered flannel nightgown, the one he knew as her favorite.

She smiled as her heart broke with recognition that he knew her so well. He sat next to her on the bed, slipped his arm under her chest and pulled her up. She sat on her own facing him, as he reached around and pulled the towel from her hair to blot it dry. Then, he put the towel down. She gazed in wonderment into his eyes.

Eric lifted off his shirt, then wrapped his arms around Sookie and pulled her naked breasts to his chest and her tender cheek to his neck, enveloping her small body with his.

He was perplexed by the human emotions that he felt through the bond. He could protect Sookie from physical threats. Somehow, he felt this could be just as dangerous. This was a situation he did not care for and needed to find a remedy for it soon.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Then, Eric got up to turn off the stereo and blew out the candles in the bathroom. Sookie pulled the bedding back and lay on the bed, nuzzling her sleeping gown in her hands. When Eric stood to the side of her bed and unbuttoned his pants before lowering his zipper, Sookie watched. The concern for her in his eyes gave explanation to his half arousal.

She wasn't going to have any of that. Putting her gown under her pillow, she held out her hand to her great Viking and said, "Eric, come love me." His eyebrow raised and with a sparkle in his eye, he lay on the bed beside her and pulled the blankets up over them so Sookie wouldn't get chilled.

Eric wasn't done until Sookie felt utterly and completely loved. With her droopy eyes, Eric slipped her tattered flannel gown over her, and snuggled her tight against him as the sun was moments from rising.

Chapter III

Early the next week, Eric arranged to meet with Bill at Sookie's house. After they met and visited for a while, they planned to go to Bill's house to discuss secret covert Vampire Operations.

Sookie hadn't seen Eric since they were together the previous week. She thought of the places he tenderly touched and the way they made love that night.

"Sookie," Bill cleared his throat. His voice drew her back to the conversation about Eric. She looked guilty and smiled at Tara and Amelia. Her cheeks turned a soft crimson. "Did Eric say what time he would be arriving when you talked earlier?" he asked, feeling tightness in his chest and groin as he considered the soft flush of Sookie's cheeks.

Sookie looked at her watch and realized Eric should be there any minute. Then there he was walking in the door.

She thought, _My Lord, that man can take up the whole room._ Sookie's eyes grew big as she smiled a yielding smile at her Viking and turned showing her backside to him, glancing over her shoulder, knowing she was teasing him. Her cheeks turned even pinker as her temperature raised.

Eric raised his eyebrow, shook his head and thought about what was going on in his pants. He wanted to spank that ass!

"Eric, we decided what costumes we are wearing for the party," Sookie said. The girls all giggled, and Tara pointed to the TV.

Eric looked at the screen in wonder. Cartoon characters? _Oh, great_, he thought, sighing to himself. "Sookie, what are you trying to tell me? You want us to dress like that?"

Sookie laughed, and said, "Yeah! Bill is going to be the one with the black zigzag on his shirt. His name is Charlie. I'm going to be that little blond girl, Sally. Tara is going to be Lucy, the brunette girl. She is grumpy."

Sookie and Amelia both looked at Tara and started giggling. Then all three looked at Bill and busted up again. Tara was laughing, pointing to Amelia, calling her Peppermint Patty.

_Okay._ Eric could see where this was going. _Where was the alcohol_? Yup, right there on the counter, the blender half full of margaritas. He should have known.

Sookie excitedly said, "Wait, wait," pulling Eric's attention. "Sam is going to be the beagle," pointing to the dog on the TV. "His name is Snoopy." With that, the girls all started whooping and hollering again.

Eric just looked at the TV, then at Bill. The two men smiled and shook their heads, but there was no way Eric was going to dress as one of those characters. Until it came up, he was going to keep his comments to himself.

As if on cue, Sookie said, "We need to figure out a cast character for you."

Eric laughed, and said, "Don't worry, Lover. I will come up with something." There was no helping these little girls tonight, he thought. They were having just too much fun!

Eric leaned down to Sookie's ear, and whispered, "Shall I return later, or are you going to be in a drunken stupor and passed out in a tangled heap with your friends?" He raised his eyebrow.

She also raised her eyebrow. Now, Sookie and Eric were both envisioning what that heap would look like with the two men staring down at them taking it all in. Sookie's cheeks turned crimson again.

Bill said, "Eric, ready to go?"

Eric just grinned at Sookie. Timidly turning to the side twisting her hair in her fingers, she said, "Well, I just don't know what condition I will be in later, Mr. Northman." Gently batting her blue eyes, she said, "Should the three of us inebriated women entrust our unguarded womanly virtues to a big, strong, bad vampire as such yourself?"

Eric felt himself drawing forward, entranced by this fairy goddess. He wanted to eat her up. He closed his eyes, breathed her essence in deeply, and took a step backwards. Sookie continued to stare dreamily into his face, batting her eyelashes at him. God, he loved her so much! He would wear any costume she wanted.

He looked at Bill and nodded towards the door. "Sookie, I will check on you silly clowns when I return later tonight," Eric said, while brushing his thumb against Sookie's cheek, his fingers resting gently under her chin. He glanced at the two other women and realized they all looked at him like melted puddles of goop. He laughed.

"Okay, ladies," he said, clapping his hands drawing them out of their stupor. "It is time for another round!"

They all cheered while Eric and Bill walked out the back door. Bill said to Eric, "I think you got out of there just in time."

"I agree." Eric said.

Chapter IV

Sookie, Tara and Amelia watched the "The Great Pumpkin," by Charles M. Schulz, that night -drinking and laughing late into the evening.

As the movie went on, Sookie began to see similarities between the way Linus felt about the Great Pumpkin and Eric's feelings about Dracula. The way Linus would wait every year for "The Great Pumpkin" to appear and would only appear to the most deserving worshipers for Halloween was similar to the way that Eric perceived how Dracula would appear on the Count's birthday. And of course, only if one were a true-hearted believer, he would not disregard you?

The long and short of the story was, Linus believed that on Halloween night, the Great Pumpkin would appear to his most loyal followers waiting in their pumpkin patch. He would then deliver toys to all the children while flying through the air.

Sookie guessed that part was not the same between the two characters. She couldn't really see Count Dracula giving gifts to children. She did wonder, though, what "The Great Pumpkin" would look like and what he might bring to her if she truly believed in him.

_Maybe it was time for another drink, _she thought.

The three discussed outfits and accessories for the group and planned simple costume designs with simple makeup for the girls. That way, getting into costume shouldn't take long before the party. That made the girls happy.

Her costume, according to the cartoon, would be a pink dress with white polka dots. Surprisingly, Tara said she had one at the store. A ribbon for her hair and white shoes would complete her costume. Tara needed a simple red dress or shirt and skirt with black shoes. Amelia just needed simple tomboy clothes.

Amelia joked about calling Bill 'Chuck' the night of the party and hoped Bill wouldn't drain her blood for it if she did. Then she pretended to lie over the table face up, arms spread. It really wasn't funny, but they all started laughing anyway.

When Sookie said, "All Jason would need is a blanket for his Linus costume," they all doubled over, trying not to pee their pants from laughing so hard, picturing Jason all night holding a baby blanket.

Finally, they all calmed down. A few hours after midnight, when Amelia had gone to bed and Tara had passed out on the couch, Sookie heard the back door creak open. Although she knew it was Eric, her heart raced and a lump was stuck in her throat.

She felt the same as she did when she was little while playing hide-and-seek with Jason and Tara in the back woods. Feeling scared and excited all at once, Sookie crept through the living room on tiptoes to the entrance of the kitchen.

Eric popped out at her. "Boo!"

Sookie let out a little scream and started laughing. "Shhh, Eric." Sookie said, laughing. Tara rolled over on the couch in her sleep.

Eric, delighted, encased Sookie into his arms, holding her tight and trapping her against his chest. Her heart was beating hard from being excited and scared, and his fangs dropped down.

"Now you're also a ghost?" Sookie asked with a smile.

Eric cocked his head sideways, and said, "Yeah, and this ghost wants to frighten you right out of those PJs!" Sookie laughed.

Eric scooped her up, her legs draped over one arm. Nuzzling his face and fangs into her neck, he strode to Sookie's bedroom and closed the door. Once again, they left the world outside.

Chapter V

Finally, the night of the party was here.

Sookie was so excited she could hardly stand it. Everything was turning out great. Even the weather stayed warm and inviting. The air seemed to hum with excitement all around.

Enticing food smells floated around in the air that made both your mouth water and your stomach growl. Everyone was ogling over the pies. Sookie hoped they had made enough, even though everyone brought their own baskets of food. She needn't have worried. Almost everyone brought delicious items to add to the hostess's table.

Sookie, Tara and Amelia had been in a cooking frenzy for the past couple of days. Each of them enjoyed every minute of the festivities and spending time with each other.

Sookie took great pleasure in the life and warmth it brought back into her home. She was happy the holidays were just beginning, and excited to think that she would be sharing them with her loved ones.

The special effects and decorations looked great, both at her house and at Bill's.

Having Bill in charge of the music was the best decision made, everyone voted unanimously. What he created, using the two houses and the graveyard in between, was one spooky long dance hall.

Sam brought the projector and set it up. Bill recorded several spooky thriller movies looped together.

Sookie made herself a note, deciding they were going to have to use that idea again for future parties next summer. Not necessarily for scary movies, though. Also, maybe a smaller more intimate group would be fun.

The decorations consisted of sheaves of corn distributed discretely about and a collection of dried moss from the trees further down the road that were sprayed with paint. Some of the moss was painted black, others orange and others were just left alone. They were hanging from the house eves and porches, telephone lines and light posts. Eric's flying capabilities came in very handy for that project.

They made a few scarecrow beings. They were dressed to look more like vampires on Bill's end of the yard. Some were even made up to look like fang bangers. Amelia said some were kind of scary looking. Hay barrels were also brought in and placed in different seating areas between the homes.

Trash barrels had been placed in several locations, all painted orange and decorated with different pumpkin faces. Bill and his inventive mind had strategically placed battery-operated lights that illuminated the cans' faces in the dark. Everyone had so much fun preparing for the party.

Sookie still didn't know what Eric had planned for a costume. Darn vampires and their cloak-and-dagger secret private business stuff. When Jason showed up, however, with his t-shirt on and blanket in hand, there was no question who he was dressed up as.

He was Linus.

She wondered what Jason was going to do with his blanket after he picked up his date for the evening. She didn't think he would stick to the character in front of a girl on their first date. Well, not that character, anyway.

The party started before dark so for a few hours, there were no vampires attending. Everyone that Sookie had invited was showing up.

Sam showed up extra early, making a beeline for the pie table. He was wearing white clothes and long black ears. Sookie greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"You look so cute!" but she resisted patting him on the head.

He answered in kind. "You look cute too, Sallysook. Everything looks great tonight." Sam was looking around at the different decorations. "I wonder if we will get any spooky spooks tonight. Me, I'm just here for the food," Sam smiled, winked at Sookie, "and the women."

Her heart was heavy when it came to Sam. He was always going to be someone she admired and who held a special place in her heart.

Tray arrived dressed as a biker. Funny, since he owned a biker shop. He waved hi to Sookie while Amelia was making him a drink and fixing him a plate of treats. Sookie couldn't help but think, "Aw," when she saw them together. They made such a cute couple. She wondered if Amelia had talked him into letting her brush his coat while in wolf form yet? Amelia was always teasing Tray like that. There was no doubt. He loved her very much.

Calvin, the leader of the were-panthers of Hotshot, showed up with a few other couples Sookie recognized from their local town. Sookie never did really get over the brick-and-hand punishment ordeal. In a way, the tragedy of it all made Calvin and Sookie kind of connected. Just not the way Calvin had wished for them.

Calvin approached Sookie with an attractive redhead on one arm and a large basket and blanket on the other. Shifters had big appetites. Sookie learned that from spending so much time with different ones. Polite introductions and admiring comments over the decorations were made, and Calvin and his group moved on into the graveyard to set up their evening picnic.

Sookie was feeling more than pleased with herself. Everybody from town was showing up with big smiles and great costumes. One woman showed up with a big dress on, holding a sign that read 'lost dog' when she turned around.

Sookie spit out her drink. The woman's (stuffed animal) dog was sewn to the back of her dress. Now that was a hoot.

Thinking about it, Sookie still didn't know what Eric was going to be wearing for a costume. She wondered if she would recognize him when he showed up.

Chapter VI

The sun would be going down soon, bringing a whole new entertainment to the party. The sky was a brilliant orange and blue, mutating into a vision of fantastic hews of colors, just perfect for a successful Halloween party.

Claudine and Claude popped in for a few minutes. Sookie was glad they made it before dark. She wouldn't want them to become the picnic. They were both beautiful as always. Tonight they were dressed as King and Queen.

Both wore beautiful royal colored gowns, Claudine in a lovely shade of violet and Claude in turquoise blue. Sookie wondered if the jewels they were wearing were real. When she thought that, she realized her eyes grew very big.

They both had a slice of pie. Claudine rolled her eyes over each peach bite. Claude said, 'Tasty," but then practically licked his plate. Sookie was feeling pretty tickled.

They said they weren't sure if Niall would be by, thanked Sookie for inviting them, kissed and hugged her, and then were off to another party. Those two were just the cat's meow, Sookie giggled to herself.

It was getting hard to see far across the yard by now. The sun was setting fast, but Sookie could make out a group standing together. She recognized Holly and Hoyt. Jason had returned with Alcide. Both were accompanied by dates. Also, both had baskets and blankets on their arms and probably plenty of booze, too.

Ever since Jason was bitten/turned were-panther, he was getting along well with the other shifters. That was a relief to Sookie. Hopefully, she would not have to watch out for her big brother anymore. Well, no more than a normal sister would at least.

Tara and JB finally showed up with big smiles on their faces. Tara leaned over and whispered to Sookie, "We weren't sure we were going to make it."

Sookie laughed and said, "Well, I am glad that you did make it." Then they both laughed out loud. The sound of their laughter blended in with merriment all around them.

Chapter VII

Now it was dark. Bill approached Sookie in the graveyard. She had seen him coming from his house and wondered how he was able to pull off looking debonair wearing a yellow shirt with a black zigzag on it, but he did.

Maybe it was his walk, she thought, or maybe because it was snug.

He definitely appeared very happy. He walked up to her, put his hands near her shoulders on her arms, and kissed her cheek gently. He looked up and around, and said, "You were right. This was a 'great idea'. And," he said looking back at her, "you look cute. What is your name suppose to be? Sally?"

"Yes, Bill, and I am actually suppose to be your little sister."

He raised his eyebrows, and they both laughed at that. "Hmm," he said. "We never tried that one yet." They laughed again.

Sookie was so excited about the things Bill had done to help make the party special. She didn't know where to start with the compliments, so she just said simply, "Bill you really helped make this party. Your ideas and ingenuity were fantastic. Everyone is very impressed, and so, obviously, am I. I can't thank you enough for deciding to do this party tonight. I really appreciate it."

And for the first time in a long time, there was love in Sookie's eyes as she looked at Bill. He couldn't help himself. He leaned over and enveloped Sookie in a hug. All he said was, "It was my pleasure, Sookie." Then he released her.

"Now," she said, "where is my Viking? And the better question is what is he tonight?"

Bill looked at Sookie in wonder. Obviously, he had no clue, either.

Bill returned to his house to greet his guests, but Sookie knew he would watch for her until Eric decided to appear.

She moseyed around chatting with friends, observing costumes and trying to figure some of the crazier ones out.

She sat with Jason, Alcide, and their dates for a while. She had a few drinks with them, and Sookie thought, _wow, they have some good stuff_.

When she stood to leave, she told the girls, "Watch out for these two." She smiled, and wiggled her glass. They were already hooked-lined and sunk. Both of them head over heels in love. Poor girls. Sookie moved on.

As she walked past the theater the music video, Thriller, by Michael Jackson, started playing on the screen. Suddenly, Sookie realized the music from her house and Bill's was the same that was playing on the screen. All the music was in sync. She laughed and threw her head back. "That Bill," she said aloud to herself. "Amazing."

She really began to wonder what was keeping Eric by now.

"Oh, my God," Sookie said, as a beautiful woman with a very feathered hair-style approached her wearing the shortest shorts and a small tight white t-shirt and tennis shoes. It was Pam.

"Hey, Sook. Do I look like Jill Munroe, you know, Farrah Fawcett from Charlie's Angels?"

Sookie just raised her eyebrows and said, "Oh yes, my dear. That is exactly who I thought of when I saw you."

"By the way Pam, do you know where Eric is? Or what he is wearing for a costume?"

Pam said. "Don't know, and don't know. But you look cute and virginal tonight, Sookie. Who are you supposed to be?"

Sookie laughed and looked at the ground. "A little girl, actually. I am a cartoon character. Ever heard of The Peanuts Gang?"

Pam chuckled, "Of course I know who they are, Sookie. I've been reading Anne Landers since before you were born. The comics are in the same section. So I guess from what Bill is wearing you are supposed to be his little sister, Sally. That is a hoot, Sookie. Does Eric know your character is supposed to be related to Bill's?"

"Well, no," Sookie said smiling, blinking innocently at Pam. "I kind of thought that was inessential." A_nother word of the day!_

"Serves Eric right for not reading the comics!" Pam countered. "Bubba is coming, and Stan, your old Sheriff buddy from Dallas, might come tonight. Other than a few vamps from the bar, I don't know who else you will know that Bill and Eric invited. I'll keep an eye out for Eric." She was off on her way back towards Bill's house with those short shorts and that flowing hair.

Sookie was starting to feel upset that Eric was not there yet. All the other vampires were already here. Where was he?

Chapter VIII

She found herself wandering around near her Gran's grave. That made her smile, kicking the fallen leaves and listening to the laughter from all around her. She wandered over to where the pumpkins were growing wild. As she looked at them, she realized the vine was much bigger than she had originally thought. It wound around and around, even going behind the bushes and down towards the creek.

Sookie was so curious. The pumpkins were really good sizes. _Just how far did these vines go?_

Pretty soon she was back behind the brush away from the party. She tripped in the vine and landed in front of a big pumpkin. She sat there looking at it in wonder. Looking around, she realized this was almost a whole pumpkin patch. She put her hand on the pumpkin in front of her, feeling the soft smooth coolness of it against her hand. It felt so good she laid her cheek against it.

October was always her favorite time of year. It was the beginning of everything fun and exciting for her. Well, it had been when Gran was alive. Before she knew it, tears began running down her face and onto the pumpkin.

Sookie felt a light tap, tap, tap on her shoulder. She turned to find a curious little old man she didn't recognize pensively looking at her.

"Tisk tisk, my child. Why are you crying?" he said, shaking his head and looking sad.

Standing, Sookie thought she should feel wary or scared, but she didn't feel anything but peaceful and calm. "Who are you?" she said.

Chuckling, his eyes lit as he said with a lilt to his voice:

"Every child has great beliefs.

Yet some do fear.

But, I only visit once per year.

Tonight, my dear, you've draw me here.

Alas, your heart is heavy young one.

Now let me fix what's been done"

With that, he disappeared.

Sookie turned to look for him.

And there stood her Gran instead.

Sookie looked at the woman in wonderment, and said, "Gran? Is it really you?"

"Yes, Sookie dear. It's me," Adele replied smiling, and her eyes sparkled.

When her Gran spoke, Sookie thought it was the sweetest sound she had ever heard.

The lovely woman's eyes softened as she held her arms open. Sookie gladly melted into them as she cried. Adele rocked her granddaughter and hummed softly into her ear. As Sookie basked in her Gran's loving embrace, she took in Gran's familiar scent she missed so much, and she felt her heart begin to heal.

Soon there were no more tears.

Adele stood tall as her voice drew Sookie back. "You've seen quite a lot of adventure for a little girl from backwoods, Bon Temp," she said with a satisfied smile. "You've become a brave and strong woman." She took Sookie's face in her hands and squeezed gently. "I could never be more proud of you." Sookie smiled with a feeling of great pride. "And," Adele continued, "your life didn't change with Bill. It was destined before you were born."

"Sookie, when it comes to your fairy intuition, don't ever doubt yourself. Know I am around when your spirit calls to me."

"I watched you from our swing. You admired the fine door from your 'swashbuckling' very tall fellow." Adele's eyes sparkled with pleasure as she continued. "He looks young for a Viking; you've found yourself quite a catch."

Adele put her hands to her chest while she lowered her gaze, Sookie watched her eyes become distant and her Gran said softly, "There was a great likeness between Fintan and his father, Niall." Taking a breath, Adele moved on attentively. "Claudine is sweet for a fairy. You couldn't have anyone better watching out for you. We were always fond of each other." Sookie stared at her Gran in amazement.

"One last thing, dear. When you feel lonely, look around. You hold the admiration of so many special beings. Draw on their strength. Sookie, there is a reason they are in your life."

As Sookie gazed upon her Gran for the last few moments they had together, she whispered, "I love you with all my heart, Gran."

Gran looked lovingly upon her granddaughter. "I know you do, dear. Know that I love you, too. Well, we'll be waiting on you, me and that young man, the one who likes to hum. He can really carry a tune. He's pretty handsome too." Adele said with a wink.

Sookie felt herself smile, realizing she was full of love. She took her Gran's warm hand in hers, and a moment later, Adele was gone.

Sookie could hear music again, not realizing it had gone away. She picked up the pumpkin she had caressed and walked back to the party.

She felt she was seeing everyone and everything with new eyes. Every set of eyes she met, she knew, and there was warmth and caring in them. Gran was right. She wasn't alone.

Except, where was Eric? She put her pumpkin down by Gran's grave.

Tap tap tap, she felt on her shoulder. Déjà vu? Sookie turned around to find her Viking dressed in black wearing a black cape. _Was he glowing orange?_

Sookie smiled at her swashbuckler Viking. She leaned back and with a stern look in her eye, and said, "Who are you and where have you been?"

Eric replied with a wink, making a point to stand behind her pumpkin, raising his arms and levitating a little. "I am 'The Great Pumpkin' here to grant your wish." He leaned forward waggling his eyebrows. "Don't you recognize me? And, my dear, I have been here the whole evening looking for you."

Sookie just looked at Eric, and thought to herself, _Could it really be?_

Fin


End file.
